


Digital Crossing

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: Digimon Adventure, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Lolicon, Moral Degeneration, Voyeurism, cumflation, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Jaune was growing tired of his life, always the oddman out, alone amongst a crowd.  When he hears the cries of a child he follows them, waking up into a world he doesn't understand.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Kari Kamiya, Jaune Arc/Tailmon
Comments: 38
Kudos: 30





	Digital Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this will be another ongoing series. Feel free to request Loli's and Digimon they may possibly ahve!

They’d done it! Everything was going to be okay, she watched as the remnants of Apocalymon vanished into nothingness as their crests crushed the cursed digimon. They could finally relax, everything was over, or it should have been. She heard her name being called, her head snapping to her brother whose arm had reached out. This confused her, what was he trying to do? Why couldn’t she hear him clearly? Her head felt hazy, her surroundings vanished and then everything went black. 

**  
  
  
**

Jaune Arc was tired, exhausted of the world, he put on a smile, a front so that his friends didn’t worry. He’d gotten better, though when he was by himself he found his thoughts going back to all of the could of’s. His eyes glanced out to the makeshift party that Yang had started, his friends sprawled around dancing and enjoying their time together. He watched Blake and Yang dancing, though dancing wasn’t exactly what he’d call it… his eyes glanced to Ren and Nora. Something had happened, they were closer, he felt happy for this and his heart swelled… but he felt envy a lonely pain in his chest. His eyes turned to Oscar, who was dancing with Ruby, Weiss, and Penny. He couldn’t help but smile at his friends, they really did deserve this. They deserved to enjoy their time together. Slowly he slinked off, no one would notice his departure, they never did. 

He knew he didn’t belong, he was alone amongst a crowd, Ren and Nora once told him they were family. He wasn’t so sure, they had each other, like actually had one another? He knew that if it came down to it any of his friends would save him last. He couldn’t fault them, they knew he didn’t belong, he knew they felt it. As he made his way through the academy he couldn’t help the tears that fell from his face. He really was alone, and as much as he could put on a facade, it hurt. A part of him wished he’d died to Cinder back then, they didn’t need him…

He had to slap himself, to free himself from his own dark thoughts. He couldn’t think like this, it wasn’t right. He needed to keep his head together, as he continued to make his way through the halls and back to his dorm he heard something. Crying? It sounded like a child, “What’s going on?” He followed the sound, it was small and weak, a voice crying out for someone. 

“Brother!” Whoever it was, they sounded alone… like they needed someone. Slowly he walked forward, the voice growing louder. Why had no one else helped her yet? He could tell it was a girls voice, crying little girls was something he’d grown accustomed with seven sisters, most of which were younger. He felt his older brother's instincts taking over as his pace quickened.

  
Turning a corner he was blinded by a flash of light, his world vanished and his head was filled with information he didn’t know. It felt like his mind was being pulled places it shouldn’t, his senses gave up and everything shut down.

**  
  
**

“Ugh… did anyone get the number of that Grimm?” Jaune’s senses were coming back, his eyes opened and well… well he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. The world around him made no sense! Was he dreaming? Did he die and this was hell? He wasn’t sure, but there were tv’s everywhere, the sky itself looked like a massive screen. There were houses around, but no forms of life, things that didn’t belong or make sense were gathered. Vending machines, poles with wires. 

“Where… where am I?” Slowly he did his best to pull himself up, but found his strength lacking. “Right… guess I’ll just lay here for a while.” Closing his eyes he let himself rest, one thing he noticed, was how hard it was for him to concentrate on anything, it was like this place was messing with his brain feeding him a constant buzz of nonsense. Though he didn’t mind, it kept his thoughts off of his more… well his more self deprecating thoughts. 

Turning to his left he saw something he hadn’t expected, a little girl, she lay near him but unlike him she didn’t appear to be conscious. Shit… it was hot outside, he couldn’t leave her there. Mustering what little strength he could, his body began to move. Slowly he pulled himself up, though as he did he felt something tumble from his stomach. Glancing down he noticed an egg, a greyish brown large egg with a halo pattern on it. 

“An egg?” Why had that been on him, where did it come from? Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the girl, opting to ignore the egg. Or… or at least he tried, turning back to it he felt it was important so he couldn’t help himself. He reached out and pulled it towards him. He felt something, life within it, he couldn’t explain it but more information filled his head. This time, impure thoughts, what was going on?! Thoughts of doing things to the child in front of him, disgusting ones, ones that made him feel repulsed, ones that gave him a burning desire. 

He felt his aura surge, his mind clearing as his soul did it’s best to purge him of these sickening desires. Once more he moved, making his way towards the girl, the ground below him crunching with every foot step. Though, as he grew closer his ears picked up the faint pitter patter of rushed foot steps. His combat instincts drew him back as a small? White cat came out of nowhere, slashing at him. He didn’t know why, but his instincts screamed dangerous, far more dangerous than ANY grimm he’d ever seen! Even more so than the Nuckalvee they had fought before.

“Stay away from Kari!” Okay! Okay he had to be tripping, the cat just spoke to him! He’d never heard a cat talk! What was going on!? 

While he did the best to make sense of things, he watched as the cat, who he had realized was wearing gloves, and had rings on its tail, moved between him and the girl. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew when someone was defending something they cared about.

Taking a deep breath he pulled back, lowering himself to appear as unthreatening as possible. “Hey, I’m sorry... I saw that she needed help, it’s really hot out here. We have to see if someone’s home.” 

The cat gave him the strangest of looks, hers? It sounded like a female anyways, well she seemed to appraise him. “No one would be home, that’s not how the digital world works!” 

Digital world? “Digital world?” He hadn’t meant to verbalize his confusion. Though, the cat seemed to take it in stride.

“You… you’re not from around here are you? You smell like a human, but… but there’s something else.” He watched as she eyed him, possibly thinking, processing the information. Hesitantly she relented, moving away to allow him close to the girl. “If you hurt Kari though… I’ll gut you!”

That… that was actually kind of terrifying, he didn’t know what it was but his instincts told him that she meant it, and that she could do it too. Slowly he grew closer, moving the egg into the large interconnected pocket at the front of his jacket. Slowly he reached for her his arms grabbing her thin and small frame. 

Though, the moment their skin touched he felt a sensation hit his body, once more his aura fought off the urges he felt. Luckily it was successful, hsi aura plus his fear of the small cat kept his sanity intact. Pulling the girl close to his chest he wondered where he should go first. 

“Follow me!” The cat seemed to already have an idea, he watched as she made her way to one of the houses. 

Jaune followed the cat and watched as she opened the door to one of the houses. The two of them made their way in. “Over here!” Following the voice he found a bed, that was good, getting closer he gently put her down. 

Once he pulled away he felt his egg shake again, whatever was in it it was going to hatch soon, for some reason he could feel it in his soul. “Right… so you’re probably confused.” 

His attention turned towards the cat, nodding his head stupidly. 

“Okay well let me explain some things to you.” What followed was a tale that somehow felt even crazier than his own ordeals. From time to time he would glance back at Kari, that was the little girl's name, his heart heavy when he heard the things she and her friends went through.

It was insane, they were too young for that! Hell he was too young for it! Once Tailmon finished her story he took a moment, “I imagine you probably think it’s all crazy.”

He did! He really did, but well he’d gone through some crazy things before. “Ya… I do. But well… I’ve seen some crazy things in my day. So you said that she’s from a place called earth?” 

Tailmon nodded in response, “Well that’s different, she looks human, almost as human as me but I’m from a place called remnant. And it sounds completely different than where she’s from.” 

So apparently multiverse theory was a thing! Well, now then, the question was how to get back to his universe, or at least his world. Do I want to go back though? Do the others even want me back? Jaune felt the pit of his stomach tighten, as his anxieties came back in full force. 

“You okay?” His attention snapped to Tailmon, who had moved closer to him, apparently their little conversation had been enough to endear himself to her which was good. Taking a deep breath he nodded.

“Ya… just thinking about home.” 

“Sorry…” He felt his heart sink at her response, he hadn’t meant to make her feel bad. 

“No it’s fine, I’m used to odd situations. Hah…” He couldn’t help but chuckle at his situation, turning to Kari he sighed, “I don’t know about myself but I’ll do my best to help you guys out. Though, it sounds like you’re the veterans.” 

Tailmon nodded, “Don’t worry! Kari’s a sweet girl. I'm sure she’ll want to help you too.” Jaune was about to interject when he heard stirring coming from the bed. He watched as Kari began to wake, her eyes fluttering open.

“Mmmm.” When she came through Kari felt a lot of things, confused, lost, tired, and something else. Another sensation she’d never felt before, though, her other feelings overtook that specific emotion. As her eyes opened she was met with the tailmon’s clear blue eyes. “Tailmon!” She quickly pulled her digimon into a tight hug, one that was reprocrated. 

“Kari! You’re okay!” Kari couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief, while still foggy she remembered being sucked away at the end of the climactic battle, so having Tailmon here helped calm her nerves. Once the two parted she noticed the other person. As her eyes scanned over him she felt her face heat up. “T.K.?” She watched as his eyebrow rose in confusion.

“Her boyfriend!” Tailmon had responded to the man’s questioning gaze, causing Kari to hide her face behind her hands. Sure she liked T.K., but they were only 8! Though, peering through parted fingers, the man in front of her really did look like her maybe small crush. He had golden blonde hair, and clear blue eyes. 

“Hey. I’m Jaune, Jaune Arc.” She watched him move slowly, apparently trying not to scare her. Her face reddened a little more as he smiled at her. As her eyes gazed down towards her bed she noticed he had a digi-egg sitting on his lap. Oh! Was he also a digidestined, or was it something else? 

After a few seconds of no response, she heard him start to fidget, she hadn’t realized she’d been quiet for so long. “Oh! I’m uhm, I’m sorry. You look like a friend of mine. I’m Kari, Kari Kamiya.” 

“That’s a very pretty name.” Once more she felt her face heat up, something was odd, she’d never gotten this flustered before. “I was talking to Tailmon, and she told me all about your adventure. You’ve been through a lot.” She heard the melancholy in his voice, as if he had experienced something as well. “I’m… I’m sorry for your loss.” Oh! Oh, he was referring to Wizardmon. “I uh… I know how hard it is to lose someone.” Kari felt tears forming, he sounded sad, tired even. Slowly she got out of bed making her way towards him.

“I’m sorry.” Her apology apparently confused him, so she went on. “I’m sorry that you had to experience something bad happening.” She saw him pause for a moment, his features unreadable, then she felt a hand on top of her head. 

“Hey don’t worry about it, it’s the past now.” She felt his hand retract, she resisted reaching out to his hand again to pull it back. Something was definitely odd here. “Right, well she’s told me quite a bit, so we’re in the digital world and you’re from some place called Earth right?” That caught her attention, he appeared human so why’d he make it sound like he wasn’t from Earth?

He had apparently noticed her questioning gaze, “I’m uh… apparently I’m from somewhere else? I’m from a planet called Remnant, as far as I can tell we’re both Human, just different kinds?” As a way to explain he pulled his hand up and concentrated, Kari saw the most amazing golden glimmer appear around his body. “Where I’m from we’re able to manifest our souls into a physical aura around our bodies. It empowers and protects us, not to gloat but I was told I had a lot… at one time.” She watched as his features tightened again, unable to control herself she walked close to him, placing a hand on his lap. 

Jaune watched the little girl try to comfort him, he really was pathetic. Though, guilt and regret weren’t the only feelings that he had at the moment. As he watched her close in on him he felt his pants tighten, what the hell? Was he getting hard because of a little girl? This place was definitely doing something to him and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Right… well from what Tailmon told me this place is massive, so we better rest up, looks like it’s getting dark outside.” He watched as Kari nodded in response, “I was looking around and there’s a bath with working water over there. “He pointed to the door, “And for some reason there’s spare clothes.” 

“Oh!” That was good, Kari really needed to bathe, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten the chance, what with the entire Dark Masters Mess. She looked back to Jaune to make sure it was alright. 

“Ya it’s fine, I need to see about getting supplies, apparently the vending machines actually work here.” She watched as Jaune left the room to allow her privacy. 

Making her way towards the bathroom she found it filled with amenities, not only that the tub was huge! Slowly she undressed, allowing her sweat drenched clothes to sloppily hit the ground. Quickly she peeled her panties off, though she found it difficult as they clung tightly to her swells. She felt a warm liquid seep down her leg as she pulled her panties off. 

Curious she slipped her fingers through her small folds, almost instantly she lost her strength. “Kari!” It was Tailmon, who quickly made her way by her side. 

“I’m okay, I… I just lost a bit of strength.” She didn’t know how to explain what just happened, a jolt of pleasure seeped through her body, her core tightening as she slid her fingers away.

This place was definitely weird, she’d have to think about it later. “Let’s take a bath!” Tailmon nodded along, soon the duo found themselves relaxing in the warm water. Kari felt her soreness fade away as she allowed herself to enjoy the water.

As she closed her eyes her thoughts went back to Jaune, he seemed nice, and he was really handsome too. Though, she noticed something else, when she was around him she felt hot. Much hotter than she’d ever felt before, and most of that heat was concentrated between her legs. She’d never felt that way before, it felt nice, almost soothing. As she remembered his gentle smile she felt her heartbeat increase, her face reddened, and that burning sensation between her legs increased.

  
Subconsciously she moved her fingers down, sliding past her budding breasts, slipping past her belly button she found herself once more at her small mound. She shivered as her fingers slid between the soft plush flesh. “Oooh~” 

“Kari?” Tailmon asked questioningly, but Kari didn’t listen. She continued to play with herself, her fingers rubbing against her small lips, it felt so good. 

“Mmmm oooh~♥” Her fingers continued to work through her folds plunging and exploring. Then it happened, on accident she slid one of her fingers through her little hole. She felt her hot core clench and pull at her finger, her body quivered in pleasure. “Ooooh this feels so good Tailmon~” She couldn’t help herself, her digimon looked at her questioningly but gave up when she realized she wasn’t in pain. Thus Kari’s first night of self exploration began.

Jaune had found it surprisingly easy to get supplies, he’d even found the shelves stocked with food to boot! That had been a surprise, but a pleasant one nonetheless! 

He decided to whip up something to eat while Kari took her shower, he started with something simple, just a few eggs. It didn’t take him long to finish, making sure to set the table he made his way to alert Kari of the food. Though he stopped as he entered the room, “MMmmm~♥ This feels soooo goood!♥” 

That, that had not been what he was expecting. No, that wasn’t right she was like eight! What kind of eight year old masturbated? He heard another soft moan coming from the bathroom, his attention was drawn to the fact that the door was slightly ajar. He felt his stomach churn as his body moved on its own, he needed to stop himself this wasn’t right! But, despite himself, the ache in his pants pushed him forward. His eyes peered through the door and his attention came to the young woman. He could only see her head but he noticed her motions, he noticed the way she bit her lip. “Ooooh… plllllease… Jaaaaaune~” Okay! That was definitely unexpected though… his cock twitched. Shit, he was getting turned on by a little girl, he was sick. 

Even though he wanted to look away he couldn’t, he watched as she suddenly stopped her body shuddering in pleasure and ecstasy. He watched a little girl have her first orgasm, and it lit a dark flame inside his chest. Once finished she made her way out, he watched as water trickled down her pale skin. His eyes drawn to her small mounds of her barely developing breasts, her slightly puffy nipples erect. His eyes descended, he licked his lips as he took in her hairless curves, her soft plump flesh and the small slit that ran through it. 

Pulling away he rushed back to the dining room. He couldn’t be caught, that’d be the worst thing, and he definitely couldn’t let Tailmon notice what he was doing. Taking a deep breath he waited as they came in. Kari was dressed in long silk pajamas, onces that lay loose against her body. “He...hey! I uh, made dinner, it’s something simple right now since I didn’t really have enough time to go over everything. But I thought you guys may be hungry?” 

He watched as Kari gazed at him, he recognized that longing look, it was one Pyrrha often gave him. Oh crap, they just met and she was eight! What was going on with this place? Though, at the mention of food she seemed to snap out of her daze. “Thank you.” Her tone shy and meek, oh shit she was really cute. 

“No problem kiddo. I’m going to go take a shower okay?” He watched as she nodded slightly, unable to meet his eyes. He also watched as Tailmon’s gaze tracked him, though it wasn’t the one he expected. It was… it was something different. Okay, that’s not good.

Making his way into the bath he disrobed, though his attention fixated on the small pink panties which lay on the floor. She hadn’t picked up the clothing, he couldn’t blame her, she seemed drained, and well they hadn’t found a place to put them. Though… his eyes spotted the dark blot in the center. His throat tightened as his cock twitched, he shouldn’t… but he… he had to. 

He made his way over, having disrobed a moment ago, picking up her small bit of clothing he paused. He hated himself right now, but he couldn’t help it. Bringing the fabric to his nose he took a deep breath. He caught her scent, it was young but ready. His hand reached to his throbbing cock, and he began to stroke, doing his best to deal with his raging hard on. All of his attention was pulled to his actions, though had he been paying attention he would have noticed two pairs of brown and blue eyes watching him carefully.

Kari and Tailmon watched with baited breaths, Kari knew this was wrong but she couldn’t help herself. She had followed Jaune to the bath, unable to take her eyes off the boy. She knew she’d be scolded for letting the food grow cold. Though, that didn’t matter now, she couldn't’ take her eyes off of his sculpted body, she’d never seen any boy besides her brother before. He was nothing like her brother, he was broad and toned, and more importantly the long hard shaft between his legs. She felt her test tighten and her core began to burn once more. 

She watched as he grabbed her panties, she knew this was wrong too but she didn’t care. She watched as he stroked his throbbing hard cock, where did that word come from? How did she know it? More importantly how did she know what he was doing? That… that didn’t matter right now, no she watched with intensity as his hand moved up and down his massive shaft, it was mesmerizing. 

Tailmon wasn’t human, these things shouldn’t have mattered to her, but since they came here she’d been having these odd thoughts as she looked at the human male that came to their world. She’d noticed a few other things, like a slit on her lower body, one that hadn’t been there before. She’d been able to ignore these odd feelings and sensations at least till Kari began to play with herself in the shower. She’d showed no interest then, but it was only a facade, she had needed to make sure that Jaune hadn’t come in after all. Though here, she was watching him masturbate to Kari’s panties, she should have been appalled, should have stopped it, but she couldn’t. She couldn’t help herself as she watched him beat his meat.

Jaune continued for a solid few minutes, but nothing, he never felt close to climax and it frustrated him. Eventually he gave up, putting her clothes back where they were he made his way to the shower. It didn’t take long for him to clean up, and had he been paying attention he would have heard the pitter of small feet pull away.

Time flew apparently, once Jaune had showered he’d settled on the floor of the room finding a nice cott, he made sure that the Egg was safely placed near him. Kari had insisted on him taking the bed, but he couldn’t, she was younger than him and needed rest. His eyes closed and he began to fall into slumber. 

A few minutes later he was woken however, “Jaune~♥!” His eyes snapped open as he heard his name being called, once more in that seductive tone. This time it wasn’t just one voice, shifting about he slowly glanced onto the bed. There he caught Kari and Tailmon, holding onto his previously worn boxers. Both of them had their faces buried on either side as they continued both played with themselves. He noted Tailmons gloves were missing and softer non clawed paws made their attention known at her core. He felt himself harden again, great now he was getting turned on by little girls and small cats! 

Closing his eyes he put his head down on his pillow, his attention being entirely taken up by their soft moans. This was going to be hell, but he had to stay strong.

He was right, a few weeks had passed and they were no closer to finding clues. They had opted to stay in the little town, it was the safest place they could be after all. He’d gotten closer to both Tailmon and Kari, both reminded him of little sisters. 

Though, unlike his little sisters he had started to find their bodies irrestisble. One thing he noted was that Kari was starting to wear skimpier clothing, he had no idea where she got it from, but she’d often wear small booty shorts that hugged her plump rear, or tight shirts that showed off her budding breasts. Then there was tailmon, he’d noticed curves on her body that hadn’t been there before. She was still the smallest member of the group, but she had hips now, a thin waist, and while no nipples her upper body had become more feminine and round. If it had just been that, maybe he’d be fine? But every night, and sometimes during the day, he’d hear them calling his name. 

He’d lost count of how often they’d masturbate to him, how often he’d watch their small bodies furiously work to get things done. And the worst part was, no matter how many times he masturbated, no matter how often he stroked his dick he couldn’t get off. He was fighting a losing battle, one that he was about to give up on.

Then the night happened, he walked into their shared room, and there they were on the bed. Both laid out on their backs unable to stop themselves, at least Kari couldn’t. She watched Jaune enter, her legs split apart to give him a better view as she continued to slide her finger across her plump little mound. He felt his cock twitch, he couldn’t take it anymore. However, he stopped as Tailmon approached him, her claws drawn. “Don’t… don’t think about touching her… you… you have to get through me first!” Right… right she was Kari’s guardian, his initial fear of the small cat digimon was still there, but it wasn’t as strong as before. She was under the same effect that him and Kari were, he saw the way she looked at the bulge in his pants.

“Fine… fine… a cat is fine too.” And then he made his way towards her, his hands working on removing his jeans.

Tailmon froze as he approached, her eyes glancing upwards, her attention focused fully on his throbbing thick cock. She felt a wet drip land on her nose, during her next breath she felt her body enter a fever high pitch. Her senses betrayed her as her new body parts began to squirm and heat up.

She felt him grab her with one hand, unable to control her body she would have panicked, but he didn’t give her the time to. In a single quick moment she was impaled. She felt her pussy split wide open as his cock penetrated her entire body, something which shouldn’t have been possible, but her digital body conformed to his needs.

She squirmed violently trying to get control back, but it was too late, he began to use her one handed. 

Jaune felt an intense pleasure as Tailmon’s pussy squeezed and gripped onto him, “Holy shit!” His grip on her strengthened as he began to slide her up and down his cock. “Fuck you’re not a digimon!” He continued despite her protests, her screams and moans of pain and pleasure.

“NYAAAA♥!!!! NOOOOO♥!!!!” Tailmon couldn’t handle it, her mind was blanking, zeroing out she blacked out.

“FUCK! YOU’RE JUST MY PERSONAL POCKET PUSSY!” 

**SLICK SCLICK SLICK!**

He pressed her against the bed, his hips rocking back and forth, his motions getting faster and faster as he continued to plunge into the small cat digimon. He was reaching depths that he shouldn’t have been able to. She was so much smaller than him, her tiny pussy shouldn’t have been able to even let him plunge into her, but he did it anyways forcing himself to take his thick cock. 

  
She had long since passed out, though he cared not, his eyes weren’t even on her. He was watching Kari, who was watching on in horror, unable to stop her own fingers as she continued to explore her body. He saw the fear in her eyes and it lit a fire, shit, this was so wrong! But he just couldn’t stop. 

Then it happened! For the first time in weeks his balls began to pulse, thick globs of semen began to spew from his cock. His thick seed began to fill the small cat digimon, her pussy overflowing. But he couldn’t stop! He picked her up once more and began to slide her up and down. He gave up on actually fucking her and was using her as a mastubation tool, she was nothing more than his personal pussy now, no pun intended.

A few more thrusts, and at least two loads later, he was covered in sweat, Tailmon no longer conscious, her pussy oozing with his cum he pulled her off and tossed her onto the bed carelessly. 

He was still rock hard, his mind had given out. He got on the bed, stripping his clothes off as he began to approach her. As he loomed over her, his cock laying flat on her stomach, he finally came to his senses, at least a little. 

“Nooo… please….” He felt the fear in her voice, however, this had the opposite effect she wanted. His cock twitched, droplets of still warm cum falling onto her belly. He eyed their size difference, Tailmon was one thing, but even Kari was tiny, his cock went well past her belly button. If he tried to force his way in he’d be liable to really hurt her. But… that thought thrilled him more than it should have.

“I… I can’t… I’m sorry.” Getting a hold of himself as much as he could he came up with an alternative, grabbing her ankles he pulled her close, her small posh rear slapping against his balls. His cock lay against her small slit, the shaft rubbing against her tiny nub. Her legs pulled together, squeezing his cock between her thighs. He didn’t wait for a response.

Unable to control himself for much longer he began to thrust, his veiny rough dick rubbed against her thighs, stimulating her small clit as he made long powerful motions. Everytime he moved he rocked her body, his attention never leaving her face. She had closed her eyes in hopes that this was just a dream. 

“Mmmm~♥” Despite her fear she couldn’t help release small moans every now and again, the way his cock rubbed against her wet slit felt incredibly good. She just hoped he didn’t slam into her.

The bed creaked under his rapid thrusting, everytime he slammed forward her body would push further away. Everytime she shifted away he pulled her back into position. 

“MMMm!♥” Kari came first, he felt her tiny pussy release her clear liquids coating his dick in her juices. He felt his cock twitch as he sped up, a few more thursts later and he felt himself about to blow. Pulling away he forced her legs apart, presenting her to himself. Grabbing his dick he began to rapidly stroke. Soon he felt his cock twitch, a thick blast of white erupted from the silt on his dick.

With as much as he could he covered her small body in his semen, marking her as his. He watched her pant as he drowned her in his thick seed. Her stomach rising rapidly, her eyes becoming hazy as she took deep breaths, his scent being drawn into her as she did her best to take in air despite being drenched in his seed.

Jaune watched as she scooped a glob off of her stomach, bringing it to her mouth she slid her finger in and sucked on it hungrily. “Shit… Kari…”

She turned her attention to him. “I’m sorry…”

He really was, “Why?”

She didn’t get the chance to answer as she felt pain through her entire body! Kari jolted trying to pull away but she was stopped by his hands on her hips. 

In one single thrust Jaune had penetrated her, his cock slamming deep into her pussy, smashing her womb over. He noticed red droplets seeping out of her pussy. “Fuck… I’m sorry.”

He really was, but he couldn’t stop himself, his eyes glued on her stomach, he noticed the thick bulge of his cock as it pushed her organs around. She was still awake, alive even! He was scared he’d kill her, but he realized something, they weren’t solid matter anymore. They were digital, so that meant… 

He pulled out quickly, his cock dripped in red, her pussy gaping open. “Huff Huff Huff.” Kari’s breathing was heavy, she was trying her best to hold it together, the pain had been intense. THough she wasn’t given much time as he slammed into her one more time. “AAAAYEEEW!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”    
  
He watched the tears form on her eyes as she grabbed her stomach obviously in pain.

“I’m sorry!” He really was… but he continued, once more he pulled out, and again he slammed back into her. Her body shook with every thrust. He was basically rag dolling her, his cock slammed against her womb over and over, her insides squeezing tightly trying to go back to normal. He doubted she’d ever be able to handle another cock going forward, when he was done she’d be made for him. 

His thrusting increased in speed the more comfortable he got with pounding her, she hadn’t passed out yet. He watched as the tears forming on her eyes increased. He felt bad, but he just couldn’t stop!

**SMACK** “SORRY!”  **SMACK** “IM SO SORRY!”  **SMACK!**

He continued to thrust, with every thrust it became a little easier, her pussy moistening with every thrust. “Plllleasee noooo!” His heart sunk, but he couldn’t stop!

“I’m sorry! You just… You’re so tight! I… I can’t!” He let go of her hips instead bending over he wrapped his arms around her head pulling her close. Squeezing he held her into a head lock as he lay his head against hers. He pressed his body tightly against he, their bodies sinking further into the bed with every single thrust. “I’M SORRY!” 

He came, he came a lot, his hot seed filled her tiny 8 year old pussy. Even though he’d just emptied his balls another time he couldn’t stop, his thrusting increased further. 

He let her go, pulling back so he could watch her carefully. Her chest was rising, her stomach bulged with every thrust. “NOOOOOOO NOOOOOOO!!” He needed to stop! But he couldn’t control his body. She had by this point covered her face, curiosity struck him, letting go of her hips he pulled her arms away. “NOOO DONT STOOOP PLEEEEASE!♥!” 

She was smiling, a mad grin on her face as she bit her lip, drool seeping from the sides of her mouth. “FUCK!” He’d broken her! If that’s the case then! “Fuck it!” Once more he pulled on her hips slamming into her once more. Pulling on her waist he flopped her towards him, his arms wrapping around her back as he began to bounce her up and down his lap. 

He continued to violate her, losing track of time he’d cum an uncountable amount! He’d couldn’t bother with it anyways, all of his attention was into Kari’s violation, he was breaking her and she would be his! She’d long since passed out, but that was fine, she didn’t need to be awake. His cock continued to plunge into her depths, her pussy long since forming to fit his cock perfectly. 

Once more he let loose another load, he was doing his best to impregnate the small girl. “I don’t need to go back! Yeah! I’ll live with Kari! She’ll be mine!” His mind having fully gone by this point he continued to thrust, he wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon.

As he continued to breed her into the waking hours of the morning, his fatigue finally caught up to him. He let loose another thick batch of cum which spewed out of her tiny body, finally he hit the bed laying ontop of her, still buried deep. It was time to sleep, he could continue when he woke up.

****  
  



End file.
